Saga dan Shou Story of love 2
by Izumi-H
Summary: Tahun ajaran baru tiba. Ini mimpi jadi kenyataan. Aku bisa satu kelas dengannya. Saga bisakah kita semakin dekat mulai sekarang?


-Saga Prov-

Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tak bertemu dengan Shou, maksudnya seperti makan siang atau berbincang-bincang seperti biasanya. Shou sekarang sudah tak memberiku sapaan saat bertemu. Itu membuatku sedikit frustasi dengan hal itu. Terlebih lagi sekarang aku sudah mengakui perasaanku kepadanya, sampai-sampai aku melakukan 'itu' kepadanya padahal dia belum resmi menjadi kekasihku. Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf kepadanya, tapi saat aku berusaha meminta maaf kepadanya, Tora-sensei selalu datang. Ini sungguh menyebalkan, aku ingin kita seperti dulu Shou.

Aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku di kasurku. Merilekskan tubuhku dan mulai memejamkan mataku untuk menuju ke alam mimpiku. Tapi, baru beberapa detik aku menutup mataku, aku teringat kembali kejadian dimana aku melakukan 'itu' kepada Shou.

 _'Saga. Kumohon lepaskan pelukanmu. Jangan berikan aku harapan Saga. Kumohon lepaskan.'_

Ha... jangan memberikan harapan? Apa makusudmu Shou... apa kau juga mencintaiku. Sampai kau mengatakan itu. Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Memikirkan suatu hal yang sering aku lakukan dan katakan kepada gadis-gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi pacarku. Dan sekarang aku akan melakukannya lagi, tapi tak kepada gadis-gadis tetapi, kepada laki-laki yang saat ini benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku yaitu Shou. Jika aku ingat – ingat Shou itu lebih cantik dan manis daripada gadis-gadis yang pernah menjadi pacarku, selain itu dia berbeda. Semenjak mengenal dan jatuh cinta padanya hari-hariku sangatlah terasa indah. Tapi, semenjak tak ada dia di hari-hariku aku merasa hidupku suram bahkan lebih suram dari biasanya. Ingin sekali aku selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya seumur hidupku.

"Besok... aku harus mendapatkannya. Daisuki... daisuki, Shou."

Kataku sebelum kembali aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan bersiap menyambut hari esok.

Esok tiba, sekarang sedang pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Mata pelajaran yang paling disukai oleh Shou. Di mata pelajaran ini dia sangat bersemangat dan nilai-nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata. Tak heran Mao-sensei sempat mengikutkannya dalam lomba dan mendapatkan juara. Ha.. Shou, kau semakin membuatku tak fokus pada semua pelajaran sekolah. Hariku hanya aku habiskan hanya menatapmu dan melihatmu dari belakang sini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa sakit mendarat di kepalaku. Tapi, aku tak peduli aku masih terlalu senang memandangi Shou. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat Shou menoleh ke arahku. Dalam hati aku merasa senang ternyata Shou mau menatapku kembali. Tapi, tunggu kenapa dia tak menoleh kepadaku lagi dan...

"Sakamoto! Kau tak memperhatikan pelajaranku?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAO-SENSEI!" Aku terkejut karena sekarang Mao-sensei berada di hadapanku dan anak-anak di sekitarku memandangiku dengan tatapan tak biasa. Membuatku bertanya-tanya akan kesalahan yang aku perbuat.

"Hentikan Sakamoto. Sekarang kau harus kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang aku ajarkan atau nilaimu aku kurangi."

"Baik Mao-sensei. Gomennasai." Aku menundukan kepalaku dan kembali fokus kepada pelajaran Mao-sensei. Dasar Mao-sensei merusak suasana saja. padahal Shou lagi manis-manisnya.

Jam istirahat datang, sekarang aku sedang menunggu Shou di taman sekolah. Ya, sebenarnya aku kurang yakin Shou akan menghampiriku. Karena aku tak mengatakannya secara langsung kepadanya tetapi aku hanya melemparkan sebuah kertas kepadanya saat pelajaran Mao-sensei. Surat gumpalan yang tertulis untuk menemuiku nanti saat jam istirahat di taman. Untung saja Mao-sensei tak tahu jadi aku tak mendapat teguran darinya.

Jam istirahat hampir usai, tapi Shou belum datang juga. Membuatku sedikit putus asa dan berpikiran apakah dia tak memaafkan apa yang aku lakukan kepadanya. Aku melepas nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya aku berbalik dan berniat kembali ke kelas karena jam pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran Tora-sensei.

"Saga!" Sebuah suara membuatku tertahan dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Shou..." Aku berbalik menuju sumber suara itu yang aku yakini adalah Shou. Dan ternyata benar yang ada di hapanku sekarang adalah Shou. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dia berjalan menuju ke arahku.

"Maafkan aku terlambat. Aku harus membantu ..."

Sebelum selesai dengan kata-katanya, aku langsung memeluknya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan mengulat ingin melepaskan pelukanku.

"Maafkan atas perbuatanku kepadamu Shou. Aku mohon jangan menjauhiku. Aku minta maaf, Shou. Go...go..men ne." Kataku tepat di telinga Shou dan dia mulai tenang.

"Saga..."

"Tolong maafkan aku, Shou. Aku mohon, aku tak ingin seperti ini. Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku kepada Shou dan menengelamkan kepalaku di tengkuk lehernya. Untuk melakukan ini, aku perlu sedikit berjinjit karena Shou memang lebih tinggi dariku.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hm... aku memaafkanmu, Saga."

"Benarkah..." Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku pada Shou dan meraih tangannya. Shou pun mengangguk pelan untuk meyakinkanku. Aku sungguh sangat senang dia memaafkanku. Sejenak aku memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan intens dan membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Kemudian dia melepaskan tanganku dari tangabbya yang saling bergandengan. Pemandangan apa ini, aku melihat wajah Shou bersemu-semu merah dan terkadang sedikit mencuri pandanganku.

"Shou.. aku.." Aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"..."

"..."

"Saga aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Potongnya.

"Apa.. Shou. Sebenarnya selain permintaan maaf aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu juga kepadamu Shou." "Apa..?" dia berbalik bertanya.

"Kau terlihat sedikit berisi akhir-akhir ini." Cetusku sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Apa katamu!" Balasnya dengan nada tinggi dan sepertinya dia marah. Dia langsung berpaling dariku dan mulai beranjak pergi. Sebelum dia meninggalkanku, aku menahannya dangan memengang tanganya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Saga." Shou mencoba mencoba melepaskan pengangan tanganku. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku menarik tangannya dan kini dia jatuh dalam pelukanku. Lalu ku jatuhkan dia di rumput taman dan sekarang aku berada di atasnya dengan bertumpuan pada dua tanganku, sehingga ada jarak antara kami. Untung saja tak ada orang di sekitar kami, jadinya aman.

"Mau kemana kau? Kau belum mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku,Shou." Sekarang dengan sangat jelas aku melihat wajah Shou menjadi merah sempurna. Dia terlihat begitu manis jika seperti ini. Shou mulai menundukan kepalanya dan tak menatap wajahku.

"..."

"..."

"Saga... aku mohon kau jangan menjauhiku atas apa yang aku katakan nanti kepadamu."

"Katakan saja. aku yakin aku tak akan menjauhimu."

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu perasaanku ini salah karena kau laki-laki dan aku juga laki-laki. Dan aku..."

Belum selesai berkata-kata aku langsung memberinya kecupan singkat di bibirnya yang jujur saja terlihat menggoda. Seperti saat aku pertama kali merasakannya dan ini yang ke dua.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Shou. Bahkan lebih dari itu." Jawabku sambil mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahku.

"Sa.. ga.."

Kini tangan Shou meraih tubuku dan tanganku yang aku jadikan tumpuan kini tergantikan dengan jatuhnya tubuhku di atas Shou. Sampai akhirnya kami tidur bersebelahan dan menatap lagit yang cerah pada hari ini. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Terlebih lagi sekarang aku dan Shou menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Saga... cepat kita ke kelas! Sekarangkan jam pelajarannya Tora-nii."

"AAAAA... Aku baru ingat." Aku langsung berdiri dan ikut mengajak Shou berdiri dengan tangan kananku yang aku ulurkan kepadanya.

CUP! Aku kembali mengecup bibirnya kambali. Wajahnya merona merah kembali. Sebelum akhirnya aku menarik tangannya dan kami berlari menuju ke kelas kami. Namun, sialnya kami terlambat masuk kelas. lalu Tora-sensei menghukum kami berdiri di luar kelas. Aku sedikit tertawa kecil karena Tora-sensei salah memberiku hukuman. Jelas saja, Tora-sensei membiarkan aku berdiri bersama adiknya di luar kelas yang sekarang menyadang status sebagai kekasihku. Tanpa ku sadari, Shou memperhatikan ekspresiku.

"Saga.. kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tora-sensei memberikan hukuman yang salah kepada kita."

"Kau benar juga. Ternyata Tora-nii memang salah memberikan hukuman."

"Oh ya, Shou. Dua hari lagi, bagaimana kalau kita kencan."

"Kencan?"

"Iya.. kencan. Kau tak keberatankan?"

"Tapi, kalau Tora-nii tak mengizinkanku bagaimana Saga. Lagipula kau tahukan Tora-nii tak suka kepadamu setelah apa yang kamu lakukan kepadaku beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Aku mohon, Shou. Kau mau kan." Pintaku dengan sedikit memelas dan menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku manjadi satu. Itupun akhirnya berhasil dengan anggukan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar tanganku reflek memengang degunya sekilas. Sedangkan dia membalas dengan memaikan hidungku. Agak sebal, sih. Tapi untuk apa aku harus sebal kepadanya.

'BRAKKK!'

"Sensei kenapa aku harus di keluarkan dari kelas. Aku tak berbuat salahkan?" Sebuah suara membuat kami menoleh ke arah pintu kelas kami. Kami melihat dua sosok yang tak asing bagi kami yaitu Tora-sensei dan Hiroto. Hiroto sepertinya memelas agar dia diperbolehkan masuk kelas. Namun, tidak untuk Tora-sensei. Sebuah pemandangan tak biasa terjadi di hadapanku dan Shou. Dengan jelas aku melihat Tora-sensei mencium Hiroto sebelum akhirnya kembali mengajar.

"Tora-sensei menyebalkan." Ucap Hiroto sebelum akhirnya melihat ke arah kami. " Kalian melihatnya?" Hiroto langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenang saja, Hiroto. Rahasiamu aman." Sahut Shou.

"Shou..." dengan langsung Hiroto mengambil posisi di sebelah Shou dan beginilah akhirnya. Aku, Shou, dan Hiroto berdiri bersama-sama. Tora-sensei, kau merusak kebersamaanku dengan Shou saja dengan menghadirkan Hiroto diantara aku dan Shou.

"Dua hari lagi. Aku dan Shou akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya." Aku terlalu memikirkan itu. Ah, tidak.. aku terlalu bersemangat untuk hari itu. Sebaiknya dari sekarang aku menyiapkan apa yang harus aku butuhkan dua hari nanti. Agar Shou merasa senang dengan apa yang aku berikan kepadanya.

Keesokan harinya aku menjatuhkan sebuah barang ketika mengambil tas sekolahku di atas mejaku. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tak enak. Tapi, sudahlah aku harus ke sekolah dan juga menemui Shou.

Hari ini terasa aneh... aku tak melihat sosok Shou di kelas. Ini membuatku sedikit khawatir. Apalagi ketika aku mengirimkan pesan ataupun email bahkan menelponnya aku tak mendapatkan jawaban darinya. Akupun mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Shou terlambat. Tapi, ternyata dugaanku salah. Shou benar-benar tak ke sekolah sampai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Berkali-kali aku mencoba kembali menghunbunginya, tetapi tak ada jawaban.

Hari esoknya pun sama. Aku tak melihat sosok Shou. Padahal hari ini kami berencana untuk kencan. Aku duduk di bangku biasanya Shou duduk. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat sosok Hiroto menghampiriku dan Hiroto membawa kabar tentang Shou kepadaku. Hiroto bisa dibilang adalah sahabat Shou, selain itu Hiroto juga menjalin cinta dengan Tora-sensei. Cinta terlarang antara guru dan murid.

"Saga-kun. Aku punya berita buruk. Shou kecelakaan kemarin dan sekarang dia koma."

'DEG' Rasanya jantungku ingin berhenti berdetak.

"Jangan bercanda kau, Hiroto."

"Aku tak bercanda, Saga-kun. Kemarin aku baru saja menjenguknya. Dia terlihat sangat lemah. Tora-sensei saja sampai rela tak mengajar hanya untuk menjaga, Shou di rumah sakit." Jelasnya. Kenapa aku baru mengetahui kabar ini. kekasih macam apa aku ini, tak bisa mengetahui jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa Shou.

"Kenapa kau baru saja mengatakannya sekarang. Pantas saja, Shou tak bisa aku hubungi."

"Ini, karena Tora-sensei. Sebenarnya Tora-sensei melarangku mengatakan ini kepadamu. Takeru, Iv, dan Shin juga tahu tentang ini."

"..."

"..."

"Antarkan aku sekarang ke rumah sakit dimana Shou dirawat. Kau maukan Hiroto." Pintaku kepada Hiroto. Jujur saat ini pikiranku menjadi kalut. Baru saja Shou menjadi kekasihku, aku harus merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Tapi, Saga. Disana ada Tora-sensei. Tora-sensei tak menyukaimu, bahkan dia menentang hubunganmu dengan Shou. Begitu tahu kau dan Shou berpacaran. Yang paling mengejutkanku dia sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu daripda aku."

"Aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang bagiku adalah Shou. Aku harus selalu berada di sisinya bagaimanapun." Potongku dengan cepat. "Ayolah Hiroto, tolonglah aku. Aku harus bertemu dengan Shou." Dan Hiroto pun menuruti keinginanku. Segera kami bergegas ke rumah sakit dimana Shou di rawat.

Begitu mengetahui nomor ruangan tempat Shou di rawat. Aku berlari tanpa arah, untuk mencari kamar nomor 996. Akupun juga tak memperhatikan Hiroto yang sepertinya memperingatiku dan terus-terusan mengejarku. Dalam pikiranku sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan Shou, ya.. harus. Langkahku terhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang aku yakini adalah Tora-sensei.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Pasti Hiroto yang memberi tahukanmu." Ucapnya sambil mentapku tajam. Akupun hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shou. Tolong izinkan aku Tora-sensei."

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin menemui Shou?"

"Karena aku adalah kekasihnya."

"..."

"..."

Mendengar pernyataanku, Tora-sensei terdiam dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah kamar yang aku yakini adalah kamar Shou. Pandangan matanya kepadaku tetap seperti pada saat aku bertemu dengannya. Tajam dan dingin.

"Apa kau begitu sangat mencintainya, Saga?" tanyanya kembali

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, buatlah Shou terbangun dari komanya."

Segera Tora-sensei membukakan pintu dimana Shou di rawat. Aku melihat begitu banyak alat yang ada di ruangan. Terlebih lagi alat itu menempel pada tubuh Shou. Untuk bernafas dia memerlukan tabung osigen dan detak jantungnya terus dipantau melalui -sensei pun meninggalkan kami berdua. Jujur saja saat ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat keadaan Shou yang seperti ini.

"Shou, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padamu. Shou, kau bisa mendengarkan suaraku kan? Ayo buka matamu Shou. Kau tak ingat hari ini kita akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Aku mohon, buka matamu Shou. Aku ingin melihat senyummu kembali Shou."

Tubuhku menjadi begitu sangat lamas dan lututku sekarang menjadi penopang tubuhku. Airmataku mulai menetes, mengingat dua hari lalu aku melihatnya begitu bahagia denganku dan sekarang dia tak berdaya disini. Tak bisa bergerak dan diambang kehidupan entah itu hidup atau mati. Tapi, aku ingin kau hidup Shou, agar selalu bisa bersamaku.

"Shou bukalah matamu. Aku di sini Shou."

-Author Prov-

"Saga benar-benar mencintai Shou. Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini ketika dia berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis yang aku lihat." Kata Iv yang memperhatikan dari luar pintu.

"Benarkah itu Iv. Sekarang kita bisa mempercayakan Saga untuk menjaga Shou." Lanjut Shin.

"Tora-sensei. Aku kira setelah kau melihat Saga, kau akan menghajarnya." Kata Hiroto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melakukan itu. Entah mengapa perasaan itu tertahan. Aku sempat berpikir apa yang akan Shou katakan kepadaku jika aku menyakiti orang yang dia cintai sekian lama."

"Sekian lama Tora-sensei?" Tanya Takeru.

"Ya... sudah lama sekali Shou mencintai Saga. Lebih lama daripada perasaan Saga terhadap Shou."

"Lalu Saga apa mengetahui akan hal itu?" tanya Iv yang sepertinya baru mengetahui rahasia sahabatnya itu.

"Aku rasa belum." Tebak Hiroto.

-Saga Prov-

Sudah seminggu aku disini menemani Shou yang masih belum tersadar dari komanya. Tapi, ada sedikit kelegaan di perasaanku. Kata dokter yang merawat Shou, yaitu dokter Dasoku mengatakan bahwa keadaanya mengalami kemajuan. Walau hanya sedikit. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya.

Pagi tiba, aku membuka gorden pintu kamar tempat Shou di rawat. Setelah itu aku kembali berada di sisinya dan memegang tangannya. Ya.. seperti inilah yang aku lakukan. Inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk dekat dengannya, walaupun dia tak menjawab kata-kataku.

"Shou.. kata dokter, kau mulai mengalami kemajuan. Semoga kau cepat sadar. Aku menunggumu. Oh ya, Shou aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Kenapa kau tak mengenalmu lebih awal. Mungkin jika aku mengenalmu dan mencintaimu lebih awal aku tak akan menyadang status sebagai playboy. Dan mungkin juga Tora-sensei menyetujui hubungan kita." Ku arahkan tangannya sehingga menyentuh pipiku.

Ku pandang wajah Shou yang terlihat tenang walaupun tabung oksigen masih menutupi wajahnya. Ingin sekali aku melepas alat itu dan menciumnya. Tapi, jika aku melakukan itu sama saja aku membahayakan nyawanya. Shou cepatlah bagun. Aku ingin melihat senyummu dan menjagamu selalu. Ku usap pipi Shou dan memberinya kecupan singkat di keningnya.

"Shou... aku sungguh mencintaimu. Kaulah yang terakhir untukku." Aku gengam tangannya yang lemah dan semakin mengeratkannya. Kemudian aku arahkan tangannya ke keningku, membuatku teringat kisahku bersamanya. Saat kami mengatakan sama-sama menyukai di taman sekolah. Hanya kenangan itu saja yang aku punya ketika Shou membuka matanya dan menjadi kekasihku. Tidak seperti sekang, dimana dia masih menutup matanya dan entah kapan mata itu terbuka. Selain itu juga aku teringat dimana dia mengajakku makan siang untuk pertama kalinya. Sebagai awal perkenalan kami saat menjadi teman sekelas.

"Bangunlah Shou.. bangunlah. Aku mohon... aku memerulukanmu di sisiku Shou. Aku mohon..."

Dia masih tak menjawab. Dia masih memejamkan matanya dan tak terbuka sedikitpun. Kami-sama tolong sadarkan Shou. Aku mohon. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku merasakan sesuatu. Tangan Shou mulai bergerak? Tangannya mulai mengenggam tanganku. Shou apa kau sudah kembali? Apa ini sebuah keajiban. Kami-sama terima kasih terima kasih.

"Aku harus memanggil dokter." Sesegera mungkin aku berlari keluar kamar Shou untuk memanggil dokter.

"Dia mengalami kemajuan, lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia bisa sadar dari komanya. Aku harap kalian selalu berdoa."

"Baik dokter."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Tak lama dokter menatap Tora-sensei dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Beruntung sekali adikmu memiliki kekasih sepertinya. Ya.. aku jadi iri." Tora-sensei hanya menunduk dan kemudian menatapku dan memberiku sebuah senyuman.

Setelah itu aku dan Tora-sensei keluar kamar Shou. Tentunya aku harus meninggalkannya, namun hanya sementara karena Tora-sensei mengajakku untuk keluar mencari makan malam. Pada awalnya, aku dan Tora-sensei terdiam menikmati makanan yang kami santap. Sampai tak sengaja aku menatap Tora-sensei. Pandangan matanya kepadaku terlihat berbeda, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tak aku ketahui itu apa. Kenapa pandangan Tora-sensei kepadaku selalu berubah-ubah. Aku ingat baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia tersenyum menatapku dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari yang ini.

"Tora-sensei kenapa menatapku seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanyaku yang merasa agak risih dengan tatapan matanya.

"Ah... tidak." Jawabnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang lebih besar dari tanganku. Sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tidak, maafkan aku sempat berburuk sangka kepadamu. Sakamoto, apa kau sangat mencintai Shou?" dia berbalik bertanya.

"Kenapa Tora-sensei permasalahkan itu lagi. Jelas saja aku sangat mencintai Shou dan aku berjanji kepada Tora-sensei. Aku kan menjaganya seumur hidupku."

"Walaupun jika dia pergi jauh apa kau tetap mencintainya?"

"Pergi? Apa maksud Tora-sensei. Shou baru saja mengalami banyak kemajuankan setelah koma lebih dari seminggu."

"Kau benar juga. Apa yang aku katakan barusan. Sudahlah, cepat kita habiskan makanan ini. nanti aku yang membayarnya"

"Em... Tora-sensei. Aku meminta izin kepadamu untuk mengantikanku menjaga Shou beberapa hari ini. Bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja. menjaga Shou adalah salah satu kewajibanku sebagai kakaknya."

"Terima kasih. Aku jadi terbantu. Habisnya sudah seminggu ini aku tak mengikuti pelajaran dan melihat kemajuan Shou sekarang aku bisa mempercayakan Tora-sensei. Dengan begini aku bisa tenang."

Kamipun melanjutkan makan malam kami yang sempat tertunda tadi. Setelah berpamitan dengan Shou, aku langsung ke rumah dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk ujian di keesokan harinya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan semua urusan sekolahku sudah selesai. Aku bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Shou.

"Oka-san, aku berangkat." Pamitku kepada ibuku. Namun tak ada jawaban. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari ibu sampai menemukannya. Dan perjuanganku tak sia – sia. Aku melihat ibu berada di ruangan depan dan sedang menerima sebuah telepon dari seseorang. Dengan pelan aku mencoba berpamitan kepada ibu.

"Oka-san aku berangkat."

"Urungkan saja niatmu itu Takashi."

"Apa maksud oka-san. Sudah seminggu ini aku tak melihat Shou dan menjaganya."

"Urungkan saja Takashi. Ibu baru saja menerima telepon dari kakaknya."

"Maksud oka-san Tora-sensei?" ibu mengangguk palan sebelum akhirnya dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Oka-san... apa yang Tora-sensei katakan tadi?"

"Shou sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya."

"Oka-san jangan bohong. Shou masih koma." Aku tak percaya mendengarkan kata-kata itu terlontar dari orang yang telah melahirkanku. "Tak mungkin Shou tak ada. Tak mungkin..."

"Ini kenyataannya Takashi. Shou sudah tak ada. Dia akan di makamkan di Prancis."

"Prancis... kenapa harus disana oka-san? Kenapa?"

"Kata kakak Shou mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana dan selain itu karena orang tua mereka ada urusan kerja yang tak bisa ditunda. Dan dia juga mengatakan berhenti mengajar di sekolahmu."

"INI BOHONG! TOLONG KATAKAN INI BOHONG!" Aku meremat kepalaku dan berlari menuju kamarku.

"Takashi!"

Kenapa secepat ini kau meninggalkanku Shou. Kenapa seperti ini. Aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu Shou tapi kenapa kau sudah meninggalkanku. Kami-sama, apa salahku sampai-sampai Shou Kau panggil secepat ini. Aku tak bisa menerima semua ini. Aku tak bisa menerimanya.

"Takashi... ayo keluar." Pinta ibuku dari luar pintu kamarku yang aku kunci.

"BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI OKA-SAN! AKU BELUM BISA MENERIMA KEPERGIAN SHOU."

"Tapi, ..."

"BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI. TOLONG... AKU MOHON. BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI."

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Jika kau sudah selesai, cepatlah ke dapur dan makan siang."

Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku didinding dan perlahan jatuh ke bawah dengan menyadarkan pungungku di tembok.

"Shou... jangan tinggalkan aku." Airmatakupun menetes membasahi pipiku. Akupun tak berusaha menghapusnya. Aku malah semakin menundukan kepalaku dan terpuruk.

Sebulan pun berlalu. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Shou dalam hidupku dan benar saja sekarang aku sudah menutup pintu hatiku untuk orang lain. Ibu sempat memperkenalkanku kepada seorang gadis. Langsung saja aku menolaknya dengan caraku. Sekarang hanya ada Shou- Shou dan Shou yang tak akan tergantikan untukku. Aku tak menyesal sempat bersamanya walaupun hanya sekali. Sungguh hanya waktu itu saja yang menjadi kenangan terbaik dalam hidupku bersamanya.

"Takashi ada kiriman paket. Dari Prancis."

"Paket?" Aku langsung berlari ke arah ibu yang sekarang membawa sebuah paket dan katanya berasal dari Prancis. Ku ambil segera paket itu dari tangan ibuku dan mengecek siapa yang mengirimnya. Dan ternyata itu berasal dari Tora-sensei. Segera mungkin aku menuju kamar dan membukanya.

Aku langsung merobek bungkus paket ini dan mendapati sebuah kotak. Ku buka kotak itu dan aku mendapatkan sebuah handphone yang tak asing bagiku. Handphone berwarna biru.

"Ini, handphone Shou-kan. Kenapa Tora-sensei memberikannya kepadaku." Langsung saja ku aktifkan handphone itu dan benar saja aku terkejut ternyata ada gambarku terpajang di sana sebagai gambar pembuka. Dengan teks bertuliskan 'I love Saga'.

"Sejak kapan Shou..." Pandanganku langsung teralih pada sebuah surat yang ditunjukan kepadaku.

 _'Sakamoto. Ku serahkan handphone Shou kepadamu. Karena aku tahu kau pasti membutuhkannya. Kau harus tahu satu hal, Shou lebih dulu mencintai sebelum kau mencintainya.'_

Shou.. airmataku langsung mengalir karena baru mengetahui kenyataan itu. Ternyata aku terlambat mencintai Shou. Aku sungguh menyesal-sungguh. Aku memukul kepalaku karena ini.

Perlahan aku gerakan jari-jariku dan menekan tombol menuju galeri di hanphone Shou. Alangkah terkejutnya diriku melihat foto-foto yang ada di sana. Semua yang ada di file galeri adalah foto-fotoku dan jumlah banyak sekali. Shou sudah berapa lama kau menyimpan perasaanmu kepadamu Shou. Jika kau ada di sisiku sekarang aku ingin sekali memelukmu dengan erat Shou. Untuk membalas keterlambatan perasaanmu kepadaku, aku mencintaimu. Shou maafkan aku. Aku melihat foto-fotoku disana. Ini terlalu banyak, foto-foto semasa aku pertama kali menjadi siswa Alice Cross hingga sekarang. Foto terakhir yang aku lihat di galeri adalah foto saat aku dan Shou di kantin. Kami tak berfoto bersama. Di sana hanya ada fotoku sedang makan menikmati makanan yang biasa aku pesan di kantin.

"Bodohnya sekali diriku." Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku kembali." Shou, terima kasih kau sudah mencintaiku. Kau yang terahir untukku Shou. Aku janji akan hal itu dan sekarang aku harus menjalani hidupku tanpamu. Kenangan akanmu tak akan aku lupakan."

Pandanganku kembali teralih ketika aku memlihat sebuah link yang sangat asing. Dan pikiranku langsung mengarah ke sebuah blog pribadi yang tentunya milik Shou. Aku membaca postingan pertama Shou. Dan aku kembali terkejut dengan apa yang aku baca. Ini membuatku semakin menyesal tak mengenalnya lebih awal. Begitu banyak rahasia yang Shou tahu mengenaiku. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan postingan yang isinya hampir sama, yaitu Shou pernah masuk rumah sakit karena aku berpacaran dengan Rin. Shou, maafkan aku.

"Shou... gomenasai." Dan sepertinya blog Shou akan menjadi salah satu kenangan dalam hidupku. Yang terpajang di dunia maya. Aku berjanji akan selalu membacanya, agar aku selalu dekat denganmu Shou.

Tujuh tahun sudah aku tak bersama Shou dan sekarang aku menjadi seorang fotografer. Ya, aku sekarang menjadi seorang fotografer karena aku tertarik dengan foto-foto Shou tentang diriku. Sayangnya, aku tak punya satu fotopun Shou di kameraku. Aku sangat menyesali bermodalkan tekat serta semangat,sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menjelajahi Prancis. Mencari suasana baru dan menjadi seorang asisten fotogrefer dan itu artinya aku memulainya dari awal kembali. Selain itu aku ingin mengunjungi makam Shou. Tapi, setiap kali aku menghunbungi Tora-sensei mengenai makam Shou dia selalu tak membalas begitu, aku tak putus asa, aku harus ke makam Shou. Walaupun aku harus menelusuri seluruh Eropa sekalipun seumur hidupku.

Sekarang adalah tahun ke dua aku menjadi seorang asisten fotografer dan banyak juga karya yang aku hasilkan. Bahkan aku sempat membuat pameran sendiri seperti saat aku di Jepang. Aku masih sibuk dengan kameraku sampai akhirnya ada seseorang menghampriku.

"Saga. Apa kau ingin ikut aku ke suatu tempat?" ajak salah seorang rekanku sebut saja Nao yang sebenarnya adalah kakak kelasku di SMA.

"Kemana Nao-senpai?"

"Kesebuah tempat yang indah. Oh ya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan model baru kita? Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing. Sepertinya dia seangkatan denganmu sewaktu SMA dulu."

"Memangnya Nao-senpai menganalnya."

"Tidak. Tapi Saga kau mau ikut keluar bersamaku tidak?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan Manabu untuk pemotretan baju wanita."

"Baju wanita? Maksudmu apa gaun dari sponsor kita itu?"

"Ya.. mungkin saja. Sudah ya, Nao-senpai. Manabu sudah menungguku." Pamitku setelah membaca sebuah pesan dari Manabu.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta dengan modelnya. Dia cantik sekali Saga. Tapi jika kau tahu kenyataan sebenarnya kau pasti akan menjauhinya." Goda Nao-senpai kepadaku. Entah apa maksudnya mengatakan itu saja aku meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju tempat kerjaku bersama Manabu.

"Bagaimana semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Manabu kepadaku sebelum acara sesi pemotretan dilaksanakan.

"Sudah semuanya. Lalu modelnya apa sudah datang?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Sambil menunggu model yang dimaksud aku memandangi daerah sekelilingku, siapa tahu ada yang harus aku perbaiki lagi. Entah itu lighting, background, efek angin, dan sebagainya.

"Modelnya sudah datang. Kau cantik sekali. Kau pantas sekali mengenakan baju itu. Aku jadi heran mengapa model perempuan kita yang lain tak mau mengenakan baju tersebut." Suara Manabu memecahkan suasana dan membuatku juga menoleh ke arah yang sama dengannya.

Di ujung ruangan aku melihat seorang wanita yang mengenakan sebuah gaun yang indah. Gaun putih yang terlihat sangat mewah. Tapi, wajah wanita itu mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Shou, dia mirip dengan Shou. Tanpa sadar mataku terus memandangi model kami saat ini. Lalu aku menampar pipiku sendiri untuk menyadarkan diriku, jika Shou itu orang yang terakhir dalam hidupku.

"Saga kau kenapa?" tanya Manabu kepadaku yang ternyata memperhatikanku yang tiba-tiba saja menampar wajahku sendiri. "Jangan bilang kau mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku tahu dia cantik. Tapi, kau tak boleh mengharapkannya."

"Ha?" Aku menautkan kedua alisku mendengar perkataan manabu kepadaku.

" Oh ya, Kohara cepat kau ambil posisi." Perintah Manabu model yang ternyata bernama Kohara. Nama itu mirip dengan nama asli Shou, Kohara Kazamasa dan langsung saja dia mengambil posisinya. Lalu berpose sesuai dengan apa yang Manabu perintahkan.

Model itu terlihat sangatlah hebat. Pose yang dia peragakan memang sangat pas. Apa kata Manabu benar, jika aku jatuh cinta pada model ini. yang jujur aku akui mirip dengan Shou.

Kami-sama tolong jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta pada orang ini. Cinta terakhirku adalah Shou. Tapi, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Shou dari segimanapun. Dari senyumnya, wajahnya, tinggi badannya sama dengan Shou sampai membuatku berpikir apakah dia benar-benar Shou.

Sekarang saatnya beristirahat. Aku di perintahkan Manabu untuk menemani Kohara. Di saat Kohara sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Aku membawakannya sebotol air mineral. Ah tidak, aku memberikan dia soymilk. Kembali lagi ingatan itu. Ingatan tentang Shou dan soymilk. Aku ingat setiap hari Shou meminumnya.

"Shou.." tanpa ku sadari nama Shou meluncur saja dari mulutku saat aku meletakan soymilk di sampingnya dan membuatnya meoleh ke arahku. Memandangku dengan tatapan malu-malu. "Maaf, aku salah menyebutkan namamu." Sergahku sembil menundukan kepalaku.

"..."

"..."

"Kohara kau bisa pulang. Terima kasih atas kerja samamu. Berkatmu pemotretan cepat selesai. Kamu memang yang terbaik." Kata Manabu sambil memasuki ruangan dan kemudian menunjukan foto-foto yang baru saja kami ambil. Sekilas aku memperhatikan dia. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan wajah ceria. Dia memang seperti Shou. Shou, engkaukah itu. Di sela-sela lamunanku aku sempat melihat Kohara menatapku cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya dia keluar ruangan.

Pekerjaan hari ini berjalan baik dan membuatku lega. Apa lagi aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang mirip Shou. Tapi sudahlah, aku anggap itu sebagai keberuntungan saja. setidaknya rasa rinduku kepada Shou sedikit terobati. Aku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju suatu tempat yang sering di kunjungi orang-orang jika ke Prancis yaitu menara Effle. Entah kenapa aku ingin ke sana dan ini akan jadi kesekian kalinya aku kesana.

Sekarang aku sudah berada beberapa meter dari menara Effle. Saat ini, menara itu terlihat sangat indah dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasinya dan aku beruntung saat ini aku bisa menyaksikan juga kembang api di sini. Setelah merasa cukup puas aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementku. Belum saja melangkah aku ditabrak oleh sesorang hingga terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kataku setelah membersihkan diriku dan kemudian aku menatap orang yang ada di hadapanku. "Kau Kohara-kan. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." Lanjutku setelah mengetahui orang yang menabraku adalah Kohara. Entah mengapa saat aku mengatakan itu Kohara diam sejenak. Kemudian dia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya sepeti orang yang akan menangis.

"Kohara? Ka... kau... jangan menagis. Apa salahku." Aku menjadi gelagaban mengetahui Kohara benar-benar menangis.

"Kau jahat Saga. Apa kau tak mengenalku lagi. Kau keterlaluan." Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia berkata seperti itu dan dia mendorong tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya. Hingga membuatku sedikit bergeser dari tempatku sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau itu Kohara, model yang kami po-" kata-kataku terpotong karena dia membekap mulutku dengan bibirnya. Peristiwa itu terjadi cukup lama, hingga dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Ya... aku Kohara. Kohara Kazamasa dan aku adalah Shou. Shou yang mencintai Sakamoto Takashi. Sakamoto Takashi adalah Saga." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit bertele-tele.

"Shou? Kau... kau.. masih hidup?" Langsung saja aku memeluknya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan. Aku sekitar kami.

"Tentu saja. Berita kematianku itu hanya manipulasi dari Tora-nii untuk mengujimu. Tapi, dia sudah keterlaluan. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu dia belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Jelasnya di sela-sela pelukan kami."Kau jahat sekali. Tak mengenaliku saat aku memakai gaun tadi siang." Shou melepaskan pelukanku. Aku masih belum percaya orang yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah Shou. Shou yang benar-benar aku cintai.

"Ayo ikut aku Shou. Di sini terlalu banyak orang. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua saja." ku tarik tangannya untuk langsung mengikutiku menuju suatu tempat yang dimana kami bisa berdua.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Tora-sensei keterlaluan. Dia terlalu memprotekmu." Ucapku setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya setelah dijelaskan Shou.

Ya benar adanya. Tora-sensei terlalu memprotek Shou sebagai adiknya. Sampai-sampai aku harus mendapatkan ujian darinya. Setelah sadar dari komanya,Tora-sensei memang sengaja tak memberi tahuku dan kemudian megajak Shou terbang ke Prancis bersama dengannya dan tinggal dengan orang tua mereka yang memiliki tempat tinggal tetap di sini. Untuk mengawasi apakah aku benar-benar mencintai Shou, Tora-sensei mengutus Hiroto dan juga bekerja sama dengan ibuku. Yah.. payahnya aku bisa di kelabuhi oleh ibuku sendiri dan orang yang juga menjadi rekan kerjaku di Jepang. Tapi, sekarang aku lega aku sudah melewatinya dengan baik.

"Shou aku ingin menagih janji kita yang tertunda tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Janji?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan janji dimana kita pertama kali berpacaran. Kau lupa dengan kencan kita?"Mendengarnya Shou hanya terkikik. "Apa salah aku menagih janji itu Shou?"

"Ah... tidak. Aku hanya tak menyangka kau masih mengingatnya."

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Kemudian Shou hanya tersenyum.

Kupandang kembali sosok yang sangat aku rindukan ini. Perlahan namun pasti wajah kami semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Membuat jarak kami terhapus. Ya, kami berciuman kembali dengan menutup mata kami. Kurasakan bibir Shou yang sangat menggoda menyentu bibirku. Aku juga bisa merasakan tangan Shou sekarang berada di belakang kepalaku dan jari-jarinya tersangkut pada helaian rambutku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Tapi, Shou akan aku tunjukan aku yang paling dominan. Ha... ha...

Malam semakin larut tiba saatnya kami pulang. Shou pun memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemenku dengan alasan hari sudah terlalu larut malam dan dia juga mengatakan kalau dia merindukanku. Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi aku mengajaknya berlari kembali untuk mencari sebuah kendaraan menuju apartemenku.

"Arusu, kembalikan kamera itu." Pintaku kepada anak laki-laki yang berusia lima tahun yang bernama Arusu yang merupakan anak dari Tora-nii dan Hiroto.

"Gak mau. Pokoknya kamera ini harus jadi hadiah ulang tahunku."

"Arusu, kamera itu sangat penting. Kalau tidak ada kamera itu, bagaimana aku bisa bekerja." Ku kejar dia namun tak bisa. Dia terlalu lincah. Maklum saja Arusu memang anak-anak.

"Arusu ternyata sangat menyukaimu Saga."

"Tora-nii. Tapi kamera itu sangat penting. Itu kamera kesayanganku. Bukankah koleksi kamera Hiroto lebih banyak dariku."

Tora-nii hanya mengakat bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan Arusu yang masih asik dengan kameraku. Padahal sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun Arusu tapi kenapa aku yang menjadi kerepotan daripada yang lainnya. Aku merasa seperti badut, tapi aku tak mengenakan kostum badut.

"Arusu cepat kembalikan." Pintaku sekali lagi.

"Gak mau. Pokonya kamera ini jadi milikku." Jawabnya dengan tegas dan lalu berlari menuju ruang tamu tempat dimana pesta ulang tahunnya akan diselenggarakan. Aku sudah kelelahan mengejarnya. Arusu mirip sekali dengan Hiroto, sangat bersemangat. Karena mulai kelelahan aku mencoba untuk diam di tempatku dan mengatur nafasku.

"Arusu masih menginginkan kameramu Saga-chi?" Tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Shou. Akupun menoleh ke arahnya dan terlihat sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Dia terlihat lebih berisi dengan perut yang buncit. Tapi, bukan berarti rasa cintaku kepadanya berkurang. Asal kalian tahu saja, sekarang Shou mengandung anak pertama kami. Yang rencananya ingin aku beri nama Gundam. Nama yang aneh sama dengan nama Arusu, anak Tora dan Hiroto.

"Iya, Shou. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Gundam apa baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit nakal dan aku sukses mendapat jitakan di kepalaku oleh Shou. Sebenarnya Shou tak setuju dengan nama yang aku ajukan itu.

"Kau tahukan dia semakin berat. Membuatku susah berjalan dan kesulitan mengatur nafasku. Tapi tak apalah." Setelah Shou mengatakan itu langsung saja aku bungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"Aishiteru, Shou." Ucapku setelah memberikan dia kecupan.

"Aishiteru yo, Saga." Jawabnya dengan malu – malu, sampai-sampai aku melupakan kameraku yang di bawa oleh Arusu.

OWARI


End file.
